Space Whale
Who or what is Space Whale? Space Whale is a magical/supernatural whale that assumes different forms to blend into objects in his surroundings. When he isn't violating the laws of gravity by 'swimming' through the air he's generally bathing in the water pool at the entrance to The Lair of Roflgator. Previous to The Great Pug burning down he was usually wasting the water bill by bathing in the cleaning room sink with the tap opened. Out of character Space Whale has a YouTube channel featuring clips and video highlights of his friends, from Roflgators stream or behind the scenes footage from the RP group. He currently spends his time doing belly flops in the lake at the Golden Gator (Island). Personality Space Whale rarely initiates interactions directly with anyone. He usually idles and waits for someone to 'discover him' or responds randomly while being in some of his many forms. When he assumes a static position he can stay still for hours. (Really... literally hours...) When not assimilating an inanimate object after coming to an area he usually seeks out some kind of water source. These traits have earned him the nickname of 'Number one background character'. Biography & History Space whale disappeared for almost a month with only a cryptic note hinting of his whearabouts. On April 18th Roflgator (Rob) and his posse followed the clues hinting at some kind of kidnapping to an island. He was eventually rescued and brought back to The Great Pug. When flying he can carry a lot of weight and has invited people to come along for rides on his back. After the invasion and The Hunt for Mr. Whiskers the sink was contaminated with pink water. This was a challenging time for Space Whale since relaxing back of the pug might have been a source of recharging his chameleon-like abilities. During the Vinchenzo mafia wars of Legends of Roflgator, Rob claimed that he was married to Space Whale as a cover story. Even long after this silly ruse it's been jokingly alleged that their relationship remains. Most find this hilarious but not Roflgator's wife Ikumi. Since Rob's Great Pug burned down, you can find him serving as a background character at the Lair of Roflgator or pretty much any VRChat map Rob is spending a significant amount of time in at the moment. On July 21st he seemingly stopped moving and was found lying on 2 barbecue grills at the beach. After having parts of him consumed by bystanders he was pushed off into the ocean, presumed dead. Space Whale would return a week or two later at the Golden Gator. As being a magical creature, no one's really questioned how he returned after his apparent death. He returned at Roflgators bar The Golden Gator (Island) in mid August again portraying various props like tampon dispensers, mail boxes from 'Whale Mail' and a diplomatic representative 'The King of the Sea'. Since 2018 he has only made very short appearances revisiting old friends. Alternate roleplaying personas Blue Block One of the more calmer members of the Bricktown Blocks. Instead of being referenced as a 'Block' they prefer to be referred to as 'Cubic American'. Their leader is Zapdec who recently gained the position of Mayor when the previous Mayor Crocolols was murdered. He was attacked by CatBugCry wielding an axe on Oct 10th but survived as Block People are only seemingly vulnerable to Pickaxes. Blue Block often participates in parties, parades or other activities in the Block community. Trivia * Out of character one might think that he is just AFK in the background but ask a question and to great suprise he will respond right away. * SpaceWhale was seen once, flying the banner of the VRChat Legends Wiki in the presentation room. * SpaceWhale once pulled a dedicated, multi-day troll on Roflgator by pretending to be a bugged out chair in the Lair of Roflgator, even getting Rob's friends in on it. The hilarious video describing the whole ordeal can be found here. * Finding Space Whale in the background of Roflgator's Twitch streams has become a mini-game of sorts among some viewers. Links * Space Whale's Official YouTube channel Videos and clips * YouTube Video - Finding the missing Space Whale * YouTube Video - The Cursed Chair Troll * Twitch Video Clip - Space Whale takes his friends on a flight ride on his back *Twitch Video Clip - Blue Block attacked by CatBugCry Gallery Space Whale 2.jpg |Space Whale beached Space Whale Menards.jpg | Flying the Menards banner R3dz Space Whale fanart.jpg|R3dzDead's in-game fanart of Space Whale Space Whale background 1.jpg|Space Whale blending in with wall decoration Space Whale background 2.jpg Space Whale R3dz.jpg|Space Whale endorsing R3dzDead for President during the 2018 Summer Elections Space Whale JorMorYears.jpg|Endorsing Jor Rilla during the election SpaceWhale Vote4Gab.jpg|Endorsing GabouLit VRChat 1920x1080 2018-07-14 00-06-35.410.png|Tiny Space Whale (Can you spot him?) Space Whale July 22nd.jpg|Noo! Space whale carried off into the sea.jpg|Space Whale carried off into the sea by Shrimp. Roflgator Aug 14th SpaceWhale tampon dispenser.jpg|Space Whale portraying a tampon dispenser in The Golden Gator for... free?! Rob is not happy with that. Rofl Aug 24th 67 Whale mail.jpg|Whale Mail outside The Golden Gator. Rofl Aug 17th 22 Jor and Space Whale.jpg|Space whale promoting Mushy Apples over robot Jor Rilla Space Whales most humanoid form.jpg|Space Whale portraying 'The King of the Sea' in The Golden Gator Roflgator Sept 17th 14 The Blocks.jpg|Gang life with The Bricktown Blocks Rolf Sept 26th 19 J4key and Blocks dancing.jpg|Blue Block on stage with J4key, Zapdec and Red Block (Hydrand) Rofl Oct 1st 27 The Blocks.jpg|The Bricktown Blocks celebrating at The Golden Gator Rofl Oct 3rd 7 Zapdec Space Whale blocks.jpg|Blue block together with Zapdec Category:Characters Category:People Category:Animals Category:Cubic Americans